Hunting Dawn
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: What would happen if after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon Paul imprints on Bella? Would Jacob let her go? What if Edward would come back early and find out a wolf has imprinted on Bella? will he let her go to? or will Jacob and Edward team up?
1. Chapter 1

**B's pov**

As I pulled into Jacob's driveway I smiled as I watched him emerge from the garage with a huge smile.

As I cut the engine Jacob opened my door, and had me in his arms in seconds.

"Bella, were have you been?" He asked sounding overjoyed that I was here. I laughed at that, surprising myself when I did so, I haven't even smiled in months.

"I just thought we could hang out if that's ok with you, I mean if you're not busy." I said with a hopeful smile.

Jacob beamed as he let me go.

"Of course!" He said eagerly.

I grinned, I knew I could depend on Jake, I had to get to Edward some way, he would understand. I slowly walked him to the back of my truck, and moved the tarp out of the way so he could see the bikes.

He looked at the bikes then at me with a raised brow.

"Thanks for the scrap metal." He chuckled as he looked over the bikes.

"I was hoping you could help me fix them up enough to ride." I said trying not to sound despite. He slowly nodded as he looked at me.

"Alright, let's get fixing then." He said easily.

I looked at him shocked, but thrilled.

"Really, thanks jake!" I said giving him another hug, which he welcome instantly.

"Hey Jake!" Two male voices said causing me to quickly let go of Jake, and in the direction of the voices. Two tall, dark-skinned boys came running over, pausing right in front of us; huffing, and puffing.

The one was slender, and almost as tall as Jacob. His black hair was chin-length, and parted down the middle, one side tucked behind his ear, while the other side hung free.

The shorter boy was more burly. His white T-shirt stained over his well-developed chest, and he seemed gleefully conscious of that fact. His hair was so short it was almost a buzz, but was still as dark as the other boy's hair.

The thin boy stopped short as he saw me, and glanced swiftly between Jacob, and I. The brawny boy kept his eyes on me, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"What's up guys?" Jacob asked looking nonchalantly as he turned to face them. "Hey Jake," The short when said without looking away from me. I smiled in response, he grin was so impish. When I did he winked at me.

"Quil, Embry—this is my friend Bella." Jacob said looking between both of the boys with a look I didn't recognize.

The brawny one put his hand out to me with a slick smile. I took it trying not to laugh at his grin.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Quil Ateara." He announced grandly before releasing my hand. "Nice to meet Quil." I said with a smile.

"Hey, Bella. I'm Embry, Embry Call—you probably already figured that out though." Embry smiled a shy smile and waved with one hand, which he then shoved back into his jeans pocket.

"Nice to meet you to." I said, then glanced back to Jacob.

"So what did you guys want exactly?" Jake asked looking curiously at both of them.

They both glanced at each other before Quil spoke up.

"Sam invited us all to a little party on First beach, and we were wondering if you wanted to go to." Embry said with a shrug.

I watched as Jacob froze, and a slight frown came to his face.

"Why would you want to go to one of his parties?" He asked lowly, and I could tell Jacob wasn't happy about this.

"It's no big deal Jake it's just you know his parties are the best, and we've never been invited, Sam might not be as bad as we think." Quil said looking hopeful.

Jacob sighed, and looked down at his feet as he leaned against my truck in deep thought.

"Bella can come to." Quil offered wagging his brows at me. I bit my lip to hold back a laugh at that. Jacob looked up at the both of them in annoyance.

"Alright fine, we'll go." He said, but them looked at me. "Unless you don't want to go Bella."

"Sounds like fun to me, I could use a good party at the moment." I shrugged.

Quil, and Embry hi-fived each other with excitement.

"Then come on let's get down there before the party starts without us." Quil said eagerly, and they both began to walk away.

Jacob and I followed after them, Jacob grumbling the whole way there, I wonder why Jacob is so against going to Sam's parties, or pretty much want nothing to do with him.

Too late to ask him now, because as soon as we made it to the beach the music turned all the way up, and people began to dance. I was shocked at what I saw.

A whole group of guys, all shirtless, only was wearing pants, and all sporting the same tattoo. Quil, Embry, Jacob, and I were the only ones not really fitting in here, especially me with my pale skin.

There was three huge tables full of food of all kinds, there was a big ring of firewood set up in the shape of a teepee, and a few foldable chairs sitting around it. A big stereo was setting out on one of the table, playing 'Put it down on me' from '50 Cent'.

I watched amused as Quil, and Embry jumped right into dancing with the rest of the guy, and I glanced over to Jacob looking at the table of food.

"Wanna grab a snack?" I asked loud enough for him to hear me over the music. Jacob eagerly nodded with a grin, and pulled me over to the table. After watching Jake eat three hotdogs in almost one bite I could tell that the other guys we're slowing down.

Sam walked over to us, with another guy by his side.

"Hello Jacob, Bella, hope you're having a good time." He said with a nice smile, and we both nodded, Jacob more reluctantly then me.

"I'd like you to meet Jared." Sam said pointing to the kid beside him.

Jared smiled at us both with a big smile. "Nice to meet you." He said, you could tell just by the look of him he was the joker of all of the guys.

"Paul is around here somewhere as well." Sam said looking around, and just like that a boy came stomping over with a raised brow as he glanced at Jacob, then looked at Sam.

"Someone say my name?" He asked, and I took this moment to look him over. He was beautiful, absolutely perfect. His dark brown hair was short, soft-looking, and his piercing eyes were so dark it was almost black. He was well-built, and had this tough look to him that was intimidating, and attractive.

My insides began to tangle together as I watched him, frozen were I stood, I didn't understand what was happening, but I couldn't fight it, I couldn't even move.

"Yes, Paul this is Bella." Sam said pointing over to where Jacob and I was standing, with an easy smile.

Paul turned his dark eyes to mine, and just like that they locked to mine, and I could feel myself floating. Heat rushing through me quickly, taking my breath away, and leaving me in awe as the pain that had been in my chest for months vanished. The absence of pain was the first thing I could think of, but as I stared back into Paul's eyes I felt my heart swell with emotions I thought I would never feel again.

"Fuck." Paul stormed, and backed away slowly from us when his eyes finally slid from mine.

"What is it Paul?" Sam asked looking concerned, Jared sharing the look with confusion. Paul grumbled something lowly to them that I couldn't hear, and I watched as they both laughed.

He fumed.

"It's not fucking funny, what the hell am I going to do, I want out of this." Paul snarled as he glared at the both of them.

"Afraid that's not possible." Sam said with a smile, and then he glanced to me looking amused.

"Bella come on over here." Sam said waving his hand to me eagerly. Paul shook his head violently, and backed away more.

I did what Sam said confused, and half afraid of what Paul would do once I got to close to him, would he explode or something?

Sam gently took my hand, keeping a look at Paul with a smug smile, and I strange feeling came over me, like I wanted to just rip my hand away, and run away.

Paul's eyes snapped to Sam's like razors, looking furious as he hissed something out at Sam, I still couldn't hear.

Sam let my hand go laughing with Jared again, and Paul looked away in annoyance, and anger.

"Come on Bella, let's dance." Jared suggested, and just like that they both pulled me to where the music was still blasting. Jacob followed behind shocked, and a little irrigated.

We all began to dance together, and I had to admit it was a lot of fun, I really let go, and was having a good time. Paul kept his eyes on me the whole time, looking somewhat protective, and never danced to far from me.

Something told me that something happened when Paul was looking at me, and I was going to find out.

**Hey! 5 reviews and I'll update! **


	2. Chapter 2

**B's pov**

I couldn't believe how long we all danced, never once stopping to take a break, and I even managed to lose sight of Jacob, and just followed after Paul without thinking.

After a while though Sam turned the music down a little, and I watched as Jared lit the big bon fire. We all took seats down on the chairs, because it was really starting to get cold.

Jacob sat down beside me, with a low smile.

"I hate to admit it but Sam really can throw a good party." He said lowly to me with a smirk. I laughed at that, elbowing him gently. I knew Jacob would have to good time, just like I had.

My heart sprang in surprise as Paul took a seat down beside me, and handed me a nice cold root beer.

I smiled at him, feeling myself go red with pleasure. "Thanks." I said and as my hand reached out to the cup it brushed Paul's fingers making sparks to dance between us like fire.

He quickly handed me the cup taking his hands away, and opening his own drink up with a low grumble. "Sure thing sweetheart." He said with a smirk to me.

My insides twisted at that, but I frowned in annoyance.

"That's not my name." I said to him as I cracked my can open, and took a small sip. Paul turned to me with a devious smile.

"Oh I see how it's gonna be, don't like you're nickname babe?" He asked with a taunting smile. I narrowed my eyes at him feeling my cheeks burn with embarrassment, and I glared at him.

He laughed loudly at that before taking a big gulp of his drink.

"That's not funny." I huffed, and looked away from him irrigated as I still heard his snickers.

"Hey, look I'm sorry ok." Paul said with an amused grin, and I slowly turned back to him, feeling my heart give a little squeeze at that. I shouldered him playfully in response. I couldn't help it, Paul just seemed like the guy that people loved messing with.

He shivered at that, and snapped his eyes to mine, looking like he was struggling to suppress some kind of emotion, but he appeared to be losing it the longer he stared onto my eyes.

"Earth to Paul, come it." Jared teased from across from us.

He quickly looked to Jared, glaring at him in annoyance.

"What do you want?" He asked running his hands through his black short soft looking hair, and at that moment I wanted to do the same.

"Can you go grab more pops, the others will be coming soon to." Sam said smiling at Paul with a knowing smile. Paul glanced to me but quickly looked away as I looked back at him.

"Can't you get Jared to do it?" He suggested hopefully, and narrowed his eyes at the both of them as they laughed, but Jared got up, and began jogging away.

Paul relaxed back beside me, looking content.

I turned to him, unable to hold back my curiosity, I hardly knew a thing about Paul, yet I really wanted to, I wanted to know everything about him.

Paul and I talked for a while, and I had to say there was a lot about Paul that I liked, it was obvious that he cared about people more than he was willing to admit, which was so sweet. Yet he had this bad boy part of him that was really attractive, and mysterious. He teased me a few more times with his cheesy nicknames, but I couldn't take my eyes away from him for one second. What was happening to me.

**P's pov**

Bella wasn't as bad as I first thought, sure she's pale, and she was a leech lover before, but she was so… good. She had a lot of heart, and she could stand up on her own two feet.

But what was I saying I wasn't going to fall in love with her, imprint or not, it's never going to happen.

_Just stop denying it Paul, you're already falling for Bella. _Jared thought smugly. I struggled not to growl at that comment.

_Shut the fuck up, I told you it's not going to happen. _I shot back.

_Paul just look at Bella, and let what you feel inside out all at once, then you will truly see that what you are feeling is nothing to be ashamed of. _Sam thought to me calmly.

_I'm not feeling anything for anyone. _I thought back, but I could already feeling my eyes lock back on Bella, looking her over head to toe, and I felt the warmth, and attraction pulling at my insides.

There was no use; I couldn't fight this much longer…

But as I glanced over to Jacob who was beside Bella I almost growled, but I quickly began grinding my teeth together in fury, and jealousy.

He was staring at my Bella, like he would lean in and kiss her in any moment. I felt my whole body shake at this.

_Yeah, Jacob may be a little problem though. _Jared thought nervously.

_Bella doesn't love him, they are just friends Paul nothing more, remember that. _Sam thought quickly.

I breathed in and out slowly, squeezing my eyes shut tightly, and waited for me to regain control over myself.

But as a hand, smooth as silk, gently, and warm touched my shoulder sparks, and heat mixed together inside of me, and I was calm in seconds. I slowly looked at Bella.

"Are you ok?" She asked looking concerned.

My heart squeezed at her words, and without thinking my arm was around her shoulder making the sparks double.

"Just thinking babe, but thanks for being concerned." I said with a wink, and a smirk. I grinned hugely as she blushed at me words.

But in seconds Jacob was glaring at me, looking shocked and outraged.

I hugged Bella more to my side, letting my imprint on her control my movements. If Jacob thought he was going to have a chance with my imprint he had another thing coming.

**Review! I'll update when there more than 10 more reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**B's pov**

"What others are coming?" I asked looking at Sam curiously. He looked at me looking a little tense, but gave me a smile.

"Just a few of the other locals from around here, they will be nice." He said then looked to Paul with a stare that had some emotion in them I didn't recognize.

"Maybe we should go Bella." Jacob said also looking tense, and a little annoyed. I stared at him shocked, and irrigated.

"No." Paul growled at Jacob, but then quickly went backtracking. "I mean, Bella can leave when she wants." He said narrowing his eyes at Jacob.

Jacob glared back at Paul.

"You want to leave right Bella." Jake said looking to me, with a pleading look, that made me pause, but then I saw Paul's pained face as he watched me.

"Actually I'm having fun Jake, if you want to go you, can but I want to stay." I said gently, but firmly. Jacob sighed in defeat, and Paul sighed in relief, with a smug grin.

Sam watched as with a serious look, but then turned to watch Jared come walking back with four more cases of pop. He set them all down on the one table, and came back over with a grin.

Paul watched me now with curiosity and a smirk on his face. This made my insides twist and my heart to quicken, my face warming as his smile widened as if he had heard it.

"Wanna take a walk with me?" He asked pointing towards the waters. I nodded eagerly, and glanced at Jacob one more time, before getting up, and following Paul out to the calm waters.

As we walked together, waves slowly coming out to touch our feet I couldn't help but stare at Paul, in the moonlight his beauty was doubled. His moves became more graceful, and smooth, and he seemed to turn into a whole different guy, a calmer, gentlemanly guy. Perfection.

"So are you liking the party so far?" Paul asked looking at me with a smile as he watched me.

"Yes, this has been the most fun I've had in months." I admitted with a grin of my own. I couldn't help it, Paul brought out a happiness in me that I couldn't describe, but it felt great.

"That's good." He said now shifting his gaze to the waters.

It then stayed silent between us for a minute, it wasn't awkward, and it was just peaceful. But I couldn't take my eyes off Paul for long and soon I was trapped in his gaze as I looked back to him.

I felt my face getting warm as Paul smirked.

"Can't take your eyes off me huh." He snickered. For a wild second I was scared he had read my mind, but I glared at him in embarrassment.

"Calm down babe, all girls finds me irresistible." He said with a smug grin, as he made a muscle, which I hate to admit was impressive.

I huffed at that.

"Why would anyone like you?" I said walking a little faster away from him, but he easily kept my pace.

"Because, I'm charming, I got abs, and I'm obviously the hottest guy to walk the Earth." He said with a smug smirk.

He was right about a few things, he was charming, he had abs, but I don't think I would call him the hottest guy in the world… well he is pretty hot… God what's wrong with me? Paul Meraz really, he was way out of my class, he was the tough kid, and at least that's what Jacob had said. He was rough, tough, and the bad boy, I was the sweet innocent good girl, we don't belong together. But neither did Edward and I, Paul at least is human.

My heart got a weak pinch at the thought of Edward, but it was being covered by the warmth that rushed inside me when I thought of Paul.

I wish I could understand what I was feeling, and how I would deal with this, but all I could really think about was Paul walking extremely close now beside me.

I snorted at his words after a pause, and refused to look back into those dark brown eyes again, afraid I wouldn't be able to look away again.

"Awe, come on Bella, no need to be embarrassed, you're not the first girl to fall head over heels for me." Paul snickered.

I froze at his words, and glared at him quickly.

"Excuse me; I didn't fall head over heels for anyone." I said and walked even faster away from him. Confusion danced around in my stomach, making me feel nervous, what did this mean, was I falling for Paul like he had said?

No I can't be, I still loved Edward, there was no way I could just fall in love with someone else without another thought, and it was like betraying everything I stand for.

"Come on admit it." He said again matching his pace with mine, which only seemed to annoy me farther. Why was this guy so persistent?

"Admit what, that you're a delusional, self-centered guy, yeah ok you are." I said and continued to walk, adding a little more speed to my walk, but he was right there.

He laughed at that, but before I could say anymore I felt myself began downward to the ground, but in a flash Paul's arms were around me catching me just in time from hitting the ground.

He just held me there inches from the ground, looking down at me with a shocked, yet relieved look on his face, as he slowly pulled me up with him. I was breathless as I regained my footing.

"Thanks." I breathed in slowly watching Paul as he looked me over. He reminded me so much like Edward at the moment I was almost on the ground again in pain.

Paul's eyes locked with mine, and just like that the pain was gone, replaced with warmth and happiness once again.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking concerned, as he slowly let me go.

"I'm fine." I nodded, and gave him a slight smile. "Thanks." I said again.

"It's no big deal; I'm used to women falling at my feet." Paul snickered.

I glared at him now, and with a huff went staking off again in annoyance. Paul walked right beside me, now seeming more alert as he watched me, which made my heart squeeze a little.

"I'm just kidding Bella, calm down." He said with a laugh.

I snapped my eyes at him, about to tell him off, but the look in his eyes made me freeze. The look was pure love. It had to be, I've never seen a look so intense with an emotion since the first time Edward and I saw each other.

I felt like I was going to melt as I looked back at him, but the emotion was quickly covered up with a smug grin on his face.

A chilling wind passed me making me shiver; I hadn't even noticed how cold it was outside until now. Paul noticed.

"Ready to head back?" He asked nodding back over to the fire. I nodded reluctantly. Even though he annoyed the crap out of me, I loved being alone with Paul.

He nodded to, and surprised me as he wrapped his arm around me, but as heat began to roll off him I relaxed quickly into his side.

"Wow, you're so warm." I said letting my face rest against his chest, and wrapping my arms around him fully without thinking.

He shivered at that, and wrapped his other arm around me, and laughed.

"Told you I'm hot." He said, and began leading the way back to the fire. I didn't know if I wanted to laugh at that, or glare at him for that, so I just squeezed myself tighter to him and walked on.

I didn't know what was happening to me, but I think I like it.

**Review! Please! I'll buy you a puppy! Please! Lol **


	4. Chapter 4

**B's pov**

When Paul and I made it back, I noticed that a couple more people had come, and the music was again.

I tried to look for Jacob, but I couldn't find him, so I just hung out with Paul. He didn't mind, and I did really want to know more about him. As much as i didn't know why that might be, but i just decided that what the heck it's a party, and Paul wouldn't mind someone following him around anyway.

Paul had my dancing most of the night, and i couldn't help but notice all the envious glaring girls dancing around us, I was even shocked that some of them had tried to trip me, but that only made Paul dances close, keeping me on my feets.

"You're a pretty clumsiy dancer aren't you.?" He snickered.

I rolled my eyes at him in annoyance. "It's not like i dance often any way, this is for the first time in like years." I said, and smiled a little at his shocked expression.

"You don't know what you're missing, sometimes i feel like dancing is the only thing keeping me from killing half the people here." Paul said with a glance all around us. I was wondering what he meant by that, no one was trying to trip him.

Suddenly i felt a hand on my shoulder, and i jumped in surprise, and turned to see Jacob with an annoyed look.

"Hey, don't you think Charlie is going to be a little worried, it's like 12 in the morning, i thought you had school or something..?" Jacob asked narrowing his eyes a little at Paul.

Paul glared at him for this, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"In case you didn't already know Bella is staying the night with Emily, and going home in the morning, no school for her tomorrow." Paul said with a smug smile.

I was shocked by this news as i looked to him.

"When did I decide this?" I wondered with a raised brow.

Paul gave me an innocent smile.

"What can i say babe you make this party rock, theres no way I'm letting you leave just when they party gets started, it's only 9:50 any way." Paul said flipping his cell phone out, and looking at the time.

I glared at Jacob in annoyance.

"Why did you tell me it was 12?" I said with narrowed eyes.

Jacob laughed sheepishly, and began to dance like a retard.

I sighed, and rolled my eyes as i turned my back on him to look at Paul. "You have my premission to kick his ass." I teased.

Paul smirked, and cracked his knuckles as he faced Jacob.

"That's what i was waiting for, you better what yourself Black, cause now i will be kicking you're butt after this party." Paul said with a intimadating smile.

I rolled my eyes, and gently pulled Paul away from Jacob, and back over to the bon fire seats. Everyone appeared to be making out, or 'having fun' around it, which made me a little uncomfortable at first, but Paul made it all better.

He brought over a can of Bud Light with a smirk, and flopped down on the seat, pulling me into his lap to sit. I relaxed into him shyly, not minding to be this close to him, and contently i sipped on the beer.

Then we just talked, there was no kissing, or making out between us, as much as i had actually wanted there to be, but i felt that we had an even stronger connection to him then any of these couples felt for each other.

It had been a great night, one of the best nights of my life I think, but like all great things it soon came to an end, and Paul was walking me back to Emily's.

As he stopped on Emily's porch his arm hesitantly came around me, while the other cupped my face gently. I was now breathing quickly, my cheeks warming in eagerness, and i let myself relax against him.

Finally he closed his eyes, and leaned forward, stopping just inches from my face, and I couldn't help but press my lips to his. Our lips came together perfectly, filling my with a rush of heat, and sparks bouncing around everyone part of my body.

It was perfect, it just felt right, even as he slowly pulled away from my mouth, it had me begging for more, and i knew he could see that in my eyes as we stared into each others eyes.

Quickly his lips were back on mine, giving me another tender kiss that was a bit longer then the first one, before he pulled away, just holding me by the hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow babe." He said with a slight smirk, but i saw the joy, and victory dancing in his eyes as he took a step down the porch stairs.

I beamed, and squeezed his hand a little, not as bothered by his nickname at the moment, i was still in a daze from our kiss.

"Alright, see you." I said my face warming at his intense gaze.

He snickered, and nodded, before gently taking his hand away, and jogging back into the distance of the woods.

I held my heart as i watched him go. What a sweet sorrow to part ways now.. Sweet because he will be back with me tomorrow, and Sorrow because now he was not with me for the whole night.

It felt like i was flying as i walked into Emily's house.

I think I just might be in love...

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
